


Rocking the Cradle

by Batscree



Category: Spyro the Dragon (Video Games)
Genre: Fanbabies, Mild Dark Humor, Other, no babies were harmed in the making of this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 17:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18783238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batscree/pseuds/Batscree
Summary: Sheila is a good babysitter, she promises. Even when her more, obscure mothering instincts kick in.





	Rocking the Cradle

**Author's Note:**

> Some kangaroo and wallaby mothers have been known to throw their joeys (babies) at predators in order to save themselves. It’s dark, but I couldn’t help but laugh at the mental image of Sheila doing this and immediately freaking out over her mistake.
> 
> Also, terrible title is terrible. I thought it’d be funny ‘cause like Sheila’s pouch is a cradle and it’s rocking while she hops, but doubles as a pun since rocking someone’s world is a saying... I’m clever I swear.

It was just an average babysitting day, nothing too out of the ordinary really. Just taking a stroll with the little baby furball in her pouch. Until, that is, a native enemy decided to give chase to the Aussie roo and her current charge. So now, here she was, hopping away at full speed and dodging any attempt the big lug had at trying to grab her.

“Big fella ‘aint he? Just stompin’ around like some buffoon.” She noted, giving a quick glance behind her.

He was large and slow, but was somehow still gaining on her. Odd, usually she could out run anyone foolish enough to think they could actually beat her. And that moron looked like a boulder in comparison to her, so there’s no way he’s as light on his feet as her.

So why was he so close? He should have been out of her sights by now. She couldn’t be going too slow, could she? She was going at max speed last she checked, plenty enough time to leave him in the dust. She racked her brain for why she could be moving so slow, when suddenly she heard the gurgling and grunts coming from below her.

Without faltering in her stride, she turned her attention to the lavender bundle snuggling up in her pouch. Oh yeah, Smouge was with her. The little dragaun was looking up at her and seemed to be in distress over the rocky ride. He had been awoken from his nap and was now struggling in her hold. She had completely forgotten he was with her and was currently weighing her down a bit.

Not even a second later or with a single thought, Sheila reached down to grab the child and flung him at the enemy so she could pick up speed and escape the danger. But with a few seconds later, she suddenly came to a screeching halt as the realization of the situation settled in. She stood in place, stiff and eyes wide in bewilderment.

“Crikey...”

That’s why she was running, because she was protecting Spyro and Elora’s son and she just threw him at the jerk chasing her. Oh no...

Not wasting another second, she sprung backwards and headed back over to the discarded child. The lug hadn’t reached Smouge just yet, but was fast approaching, ill intented glint in his eyes. With a new found speed and sense of urgency, the roo made her way just in time to get between the crying child and towering beast and land one powerful kick to his big, ugly face. The force of it knocked him back and putting him in a daze.

With the brute distracted, she made her move to scoop up the untouched whelp in her arms and make a quick getaway. She didn’t even have time to put him back in her pouch, too bent on getting out of there and somewhere safe. Once she had fled far enough away and scoped out the area, she worked to inspect the still crying boy.

Despite being hurled at an enemy and landing on the hard, grassy ground, he wasn’t too dinged up. He had a few scrapes and scuff marks from the dirt, but didn’t appear to have any broken bones or serious injuries; a miracle to the panicked kangaroo. Must be his dragon blood that made his body more sturdy.

“Ah, you’re alright mate. Tough li’l bugger aren’t ya?” She reassured and soothed.

Smouge’s cries slowly died down as she rocked and cooed at him. She knew she had screwed up. She knew she allowed her distant instinct to take control and almost paid the price through her friend’s first born. She scolded herself as she placed him comfortably back in her pouch.

She sighed and continued her previous stroll with a little hybrid once again fast asleep, snuggled against her stomach. Despite her guilt and disappointment with herself, Spyro and Elora will not be hearing about this little incident any time soon, especially not with another soon-to-be dragaun on the way.


End file.
